


i've been workin' on my shit

by larryspoppyflower



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Luke, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom Ashton, Dom/sub, Lace Panties, M/M, Needy Luke Hemmings, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sub Luke, Top Ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryspoppyflower/pseuds/larryspoppyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke seduces ashton by wearing makeup and panties. that's basically it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've been workin' on my shit

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing smut in a year, so yeah it's horrible, i apologize.
> 
> \--
> 
> title from work by iggy azalea

 

"boys time to get up!" the blonde opened his eyes slowly, only to feel the sunlight pouring in through the tour bus window. he rolled over towards the wall, avoiding the sunlight. a hand shook him, making the youngest groan. he heard a familiar chuckle, then smiled before rolling back over towards the window. he was met with his beautiful's boyfriend's face.

"hi ashy." ashton smiled brightly before placing a kiss to luke's lips.

"hello princess." luke rubbed his eyes, which reminded ashton of a cute little kitten, before sitting up and yawning. "lukey, i know you want to sleep a little bit more, but we've got to get going." luke groaned and crawled out of his bunk, where ashton helped him down. luke whined and jumped into ashton's arms, where ashton carried him to the back room where all the boys changed.

he dropped luke on the couch, but luke pulled him down with him. "luke, let go, we have to get changed." the blonde shook his head before biting his lip. he looked behind ashton and saw michael and calum walking off the bus. luke smirked and pushed ashton off of him before walking over to the sliding door of the room. he closed and locked it, changing the passcode to open it. he then walked over to ashton who was sitting on the lounge, eyes wide.

"ashy, what are we doing today?" luke's voice was silky, and it was going straight to ashton's crotch. the older member gulped before composing himself and looking at his extremely sexy boyfriend.

"w-we have, we have a photoshoot today and then a few interviews." luke nodded before turning around and grabbing his suitcase. ashton observed him closely, before noticing luke pulling out a black oversized sweater, something pink (he couldn't see), and a black bag. luke smirked at ashton before winking.

"i'll be right back ashy." he winked again before opening the door to the attached bathroom.  _shit._ ashton knew he was in trouble. he could feel his pants tightening, because he was pretty sure luke was about to surprise him with some  _fun._  ashton began to palm himself, trying to relieve himself. unfortunately, the friction was only making it worse, making the poor boy flustered. as he began palming himself harder, he heard a click and looked up.  _holy. shit._

luke was standing there, his black sweater causing the younger to have sweaterpaws. he was also wearing ashton's favorite pair of pink lace panties. his eyes then trailed up to luke's face which was covered by makeup. he looked stunning. his eyes seemed even more blue with the charcoal-colored eyeliner and mascara helping, and his lips were popping with a beautiful shade of pink lipstick. ashton stood up abruptly before walking over to his gorgeous boyfriend. he looked into his boyfriend's ocean blue eyes before smirking and caressing the boy's chin.

"oh my god princess, you look absolutely stunning." the blonde smiled and looked away, before he felt ashton turn his head back towards him. luke gasped and he felt ashton's hand trailing down towards his crotch. "i want to wreck you so fucking bad." ashton then began to palm the younger boy's dick through his panties, causing the younger to whimper. ashton smirked and crashed his lips against luke's. he then led luke over to the lounge before sitting down on it, luke sitting on his lap.

luke slowly began grinding onto his boyfriend's lap, feeling ash's pants tightening. the older began thrusting up as well, their movements in sync. the room was now full of moans and whimpers, before ashton then pulled luke off of him, attempting to pull his own jeans down. the blonde helped quickly, pulling down his pants in one swift movement. he threw them somewhere in the room, before pulling his boxers down as well. luke's breath ghosted over his boyfriend's dick, causing ashton to throw his head back and moan. luke then took his dick into his mouth, deep throating him. ashton threaded his fingers through luke's hair, gripping it tightly. luke kept taking ashton into his mouth, before pulling off and giving kitten licks, then repeating. ashton felt his stomach clenching and pulled luke off of him and up to his mouth, slamming his lips into luke's. ashton licked luke's bottom lip, the younger whimpering before parting is mouth for ashton. ash then slipped his tongue into luke's, luke beginning to whimper. a heavy makeout session the noccured, before luke pulled away, leaning up to ashton's ear whispering, "fuck me _daddy_." ashton was done at this point. he flipped them over and laid luke down on the couch. he ripped his and luke's shirt off, before smirking at luke's panties. he kisse dhis way down towards the blonde's dick, before peeling the panties off of luke, the younger gasping at the feeling of the cold air hitting his dick. "so pretty babe. daddy's gonna fuck you so good."

ashton kissed luke once more before leaning down toward's luke's hole. he thumbed over it, causing luke to shudder. ashton leaned in and licked, before inserting his tongue into luke's hole. luke gasped and grabbed onto ashton's longish hair. luke moaned as he felt his boyfriend's tongue inside him. he gasped as he felt ashton swipe over his prostate. ashton pulled back and smiled down at luke, seeing that he already looked freshly fucked. he leaned down and kissed the blonde before going to his suitcase to grab some lube. luke was becoming restless and began to stroke himself, whimpering which caused ashton to turn and look at him. he bit his lip and strided over to luke, slapping the blonde's hand away.

"no no princess, no touching." luke whimpered and ashton smirked. he squeezed some lube onto his fingers before teasing luke's rim. he bit his lip, wanting ashton to just get on with it. ashton must've heard his thoughts, because he then felt ashton push a finger into him. luke threw his head back and gripped the lounge.

"more daddy, more.." ashton obliged and inserted another finger, pumping them in and out of luke. luke was a mess at this point. his hair was now everywhere, and his eyes were squeezed shut. ashton inserted yet another finger, finally hitting luke's sweet spot, causing the boy to thrust up. ashton smirked and scissored luke, hitting the spot dead on. luke was whining and thrashing around. he just wanted ashton inside of him already.

ashton continued to finger luke open until he felt he was loose enough. he then pulled his fingers out, leaving luke feeling empty. ash coated his dick with lube, stroking it before lining it up with luke's entrance. the blonde bit his lip, before feeling ashton enter him. he gripped onto ashton's arms and moaned  _extremely_ loudly. "fuck, daddy! oh god!" ashton thrusted all the way into him, before pulling out and thrusting in again. luke was on cloud nine at the moment. the only thing running through his mind was  _ashtonashtonashtonashtonashton_. ashton smiled down at luke and kissed him passionately, continuing to thrust into the boy.

luke suddenly felt his stomach tightening, and he gripped ashton's arm, alarming the older boy. "what's wrong, baby?" luke tried to even out his breathing, before speaking.

"d-daddy.. g-gonna cum." ashton nodded and began quickening his thrusts. luke knew he was close, so fucking close. ashton's thrusts began getting sloppier, signaling to luke that he was close too. "daddy, wanna cum with you."

"of course, baby." ashton grabbed luke's dick and began pumping it, getting luke closer to the edge. "on the count of 3 baby." luke nodded but was ready to release. "1. 2. 3." luke let go and came all over his and ashton's chest, while ashton came inside of luke. 

"shit daddy.." ashton smiled before pressing a chaste kiss to luke's lips. he pulled out of luke slowly, the boy still being sensitive. he noticed his cum leaking out of luke's hole, and smirked, proud of what he'd done. he then looked up to luke's face, before smiling eve nbrighter. the mascara and liner were now running down his face from sweating, and his lipstick was almost all gone from the lip biting. 

he reached a hand up and fixed luke's hair, before pulling him up and kissing him. "i love you so much, lukey."

the blonde intertwined their fingers and smiled at his loving boyfriend. "love you too ashy."

and, if they happened to have a round 2 at the photoshoot.. well, no one had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on;
> 
> tumblr; slflpoc
> 
> twitter: siflpoc


End file.
